


Laugh

by imashapeshifter



Series: What Do Phantom Thieves Do In Their Spare Time? [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imashapeshifter/pseuds/imashapeshifter
Summary: It comes naturally.





	Laugh

"And what'd she tell you?" You say between bites of an apple, trying not to go any louder than a chuckle and spit the chunks back out.  
"She said I wasn't her type."  
Was he upset by the fact he was rejected by the love obsessed creep of a student or the fact that some of your spit landed on his face as you struggled not to choke on your food in a fit of laughter?  
Probably both.  
"For real?!" The roll of his eyes did not deter your grin in the slightest and now that you could properly swallow, neither could it silence you. "What? Did Ryuji's little speeches finally get to you?" Despite the near death experience, you have no problem picking back up where you left off with your food.  
"Heat of the moment."  
"Pfft. Okay, sure."  
Eventually, you settle into what he considers a comfortable silence... until you think about it a second time and the giggles grow again. He joins you this time, but it doesn’t stop him from telling you to shut up. Even if the meaning is lost in the lighthearted tone of it all.  
"Have you ever, I dunno, thought about raising your standards? You practically flirt with everyone you see." You narrow your eyes as you hold the core of the apple steady, readying your aim. Shoot. You missed the trash can. Again. You take the walk of shame, his snicker serving as the perfect music to accompany it.  
"I haven't flirted with you." Now it's your turn to roll your eyes.  
"The last time we were in a restaurant we had a mock argument and you asked if we were really going to have a lover's quarrel in front of everyone." He didn't even make it past an accusing ‘no, wait’. "And then we filed for divorce."  
He beat you to the core and threw it away without fail. Typical.  
"Could you hurry it up with those papers? I have a new girlfriend coming in and we can't seal the deal without those signatures."  
"You cheater. We can't all be as perfect as you. It's like a baby going against a professional basketball player."  
"You think I'm perfect?” His grin stretched from ear to ear as he watched you struggle.  
You told him to shut up this time. The words were just as weak mixed with your laughter.  
He could do this for hours.  
You could go for ten minutes tops.  
The sound of someone's phone cuts the both of you off and settles everything back in its place.  
It's yours.  
"My mom's asking for me. I'll talk to you later, yeah?" You stick the phone back into your pocket and shove the rest of your belongings into your bag.  
"I'll go with you. To pick the papers up myself." He half joked, his grin softened. Yours was more polite than genuine.  
"Like I'd forget."  
"It took you this long."  
You headed towards the door with a promise you'd have it next time and you were gone.  
Strangely enough, he wanted to hear you laugh again.


End file.
